Confused Feelings
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: Both Rua and Patty are acting strangely around each other. Why is that? Read this to find out! RuaxPatty Academyshipping.


Hmm...This is probably first story dedicated to RuaxPatty or as I like to call it Academyshipping alone. Anyway…I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Enjoy!

…..

Rua was annoyed. He was annoyed because almost everyone that he knew seemed to have someone they love in a dating way.

Yusei and Aki were so obvious that you would have to be blind not to see they like each. They constantly blush around each other and act nervous. It has been that way for a long time now.

Jack had that weird love square going on with three (probably even more) girls swooning over him. Rua sometimes found this amusing, but Jack seemed to find this annoying as it happens on daily basis.

Crow had met a girl called Annie during one of his deliveries. Annie had met the rest of the gang afterwards and despite just having met Crow and Annie got along very well.

Bruno…had a strange relationship with Sherry. Rua didn't know much about this, but he had seen the two hang out sometimes.

What he hated to admit was that even Ruka had someone like that. This someone was their classmate Sly. Rua doesn't actually like him, but Ruka does and so far it seems that Sly likes her back as well.

Back to the point, Rua was annoyed. He was lucky that neither Tenpei nor Bob had anyone like that so he could always hang out with them. Then there was of course that one girl…Patty.

Patty was Rua's classmate as well and she was Ruka's best friend. Obviously being Ruka's friend meant being Rua's friend. However, lately when he was with Patty his face started to feel bit hot. These events happened more often if they were alone or very close to each other. Rua had no idea why was that, but as he had seen the faces of Aki and Yusei he guessed he was blushing…and Rua had no idea why he was blushing.

It wasn't that he didn't think Patty was cute since she was. She had finally let her hair down and that blonde hair seemed to fall perfectly behind her and her green eyes were almost always full of joy and happiness. Her face would look adorable whenever she would blush or be embarrassed which seemed to be often around him…which Rua didn't get either. He wanted to know what was happening to them.

''Rua! It's time to go to school!'' Voice yelled from downstairs. He recognized the owner of that voice to her twin sister Ruka. Rua stopped his train of thoughts.

''I'm coming!'' Rua answered yelling back. He quickly grabbed his schoolbag from the corner of his room and went downstairs where her sister was waiting.

''C'mon! Let's hurry so we won't be late.'' Ruka said and grabbed her Duel Board that was leaning against the wall close to the door. Rua did the same and the two headed off to the Duel Academy.

Patty was confused. She always wondered why Rua seemed to be nervous around her and seemed to blush more around her. At first she thought he was sick, but that theory was quickly shattered. Then she thought of one even crazier thought that made her blush. Rua would actually like her back.

Unlike Rua, Patty knew very well that she really liked Rua. It wasn't mystery to almost anyone. Ruka obviously knew. After all they're best friends and they tell each other everything. Of course Patty also knew Ruka liked Sly. Tenpei and Bob also seemed to be aware of this, but they didn't seem to be very interested about love anyway.

So she was confused. Confused about how Rua really felt for her, confused why she can't just tell him that she likes him and confused what would happen if she told him. She wanted to know answers to these questions.

''Patty dear! You should leave or you'll be late!'' Voice yelled from other room. Patty knew that the owner of that voice was her mother. Patty sighed as she collected her school books to her school bag, took one last glance at her room before exiting it.

''I'm going now!'' Patty yelled and managed to hear her mother wish her a good day at school. Patty just smiled and started to walk towards the school.

Thanks to their Duel Boards Rua and Ruka got to Academy quickly. There are no other students with Duel Boards as only few people had seen one and only select few actually knew a genius technician that could build one. They left them at the outside of the academy close to where some students had parked their bikes.

''Rua! Ruka!'' They heard two voices yell. They didn't even have to turn around to realize that those two were Tenpei and Bob.

''Hey Tenpei! Hey Bob!'' They both greeted back smiling at them. Tenpei and Bob quickly caught up with them. Both were little tired.

''You two need to work out more.'' Rua commented after seeing their tired expressions. Tenpei playfully punched him.

''Not everyone can be as hyperactive as you Rua.'' Female voice said behind Rua. Rua turned around and turned happy when he saw Patty standing there.

''Oh good morning Patty.'' Rua said and smiled at her gently. This caused Patty to blush a little. Others greeted her as well.

Little while later Sly also walked past the group not paying any attention to them like usual. Obviously because of this Ruka went to talk with him about some recent event, but he remained uninterested about it.

''The class starts soon, so we should go.'' Tenpei said once he noticed how much the clock was. He and Bob ran off leaving Patty and Rua alone. Both immediately started to feel awkward.

''We should go too.'' Patty suggested rubbing her arm nervously. Rua nodded.

''I agree.'' Rua said. His face was little red, but Patty had noticed it. She decided to ask him about it.

''Rua…is something wrong? Your face is little red.'' Patty asked cocking her head to side a little. Rua started to sweat a little.

''I-it's nothing! You don't have to worry about it.'' Rua tried to assure her. This assuring didn't work as Patty still had her doubts. She however decided to ignore it for now and ask him after the school day.

The class was normal. They first had math which Rua couldn't care less about. Who needs to know what do you get if you double the attack points of Obelisk the Tormentor with Megamorph and then half it with Shrink?

''The answer is 2000.'' Some random student answered. The teacher shook his head disappointed.

''Wrong answer.'' Teacher said and then looked around the class to find another person to answer the question. ''Patty! What's the answer?'' Teacher demanded from her.

''That's a trick question. Obelisk the Tormentor can't be targeted by Shrink nor Megamorph.'' Patty answered. The teacher gave her a nod of approval.

''That's correct. It's pretty basic to know that effect of Obelisk.'' Teacher said and continued with the lesson.

Patty is smart like always. Rua on the other hand couldn't understand half of things the teacher said. He slowly found his gaze resting on Patty who sat next to him. She was paying attention, but it looked like she was thinking about something important. What he didn't notice was that he was staring at her. Teacher however noticed and walked next to him.

''Rua!'' He heard a strict voice yell. He looked up to see his teacher glaring at him through his glasses. ''Is there something on Patty's face or is there another reason why you're staring at her?'' Teacher asked. He was glaring at Rua, but his voice had a hint of amusement. By now many students were giggling.

''No sensei.'' Rua said looking down. Teacher nodded.

''Exactly, start paying more attention to the class than to a person you've a crush on.'' Teacher said and walked back to the front of the class. Rua could still hear his classmates giggling and his face turning hot. He tried to ignore it, but it was useless.

Patty had been staring at the ordeal with a blush on her face. The blush deepened when math teacher said ''person you've a crush on''. She had to wonder was match teacher kidding or was he somehow telling the truth. She could still see faint blush on Rua's cheeks, so she was hoping it was the second option even though she really doubted it.

''Quite the scene you made in class.'' Tenpei commented. Rua just ignored him and continued to pick on his food. The whole gang was there. Sly wasn't since he had once again rejected Ruka's offer to join them.

''Why aren't you eating?'' Patty asked from him. She was worried since usually Rua would eat quickly and go and get seconds as well.

''I don't know. I guess I'm not hungry.'' Rua answered pushing the plate farther from him. Everyone looked at him confused. Rua was almost always hungry during school hours. Bob took Rua's plate next to his. This action caused everyone on the table to look at him strangely.

''What? I don't want to waste good food.'' Bob said and proceeded to eat Rua's mashed potatoes. Rua suddenly stood up.

''I'm leaving. See you in next class.'' Rua said and walked off. Tenpei being Rua's best friend followed him to see if he could help him. Bob also soon left feeling awkward sitting with two girls. Now Patty and Ruka were the only ones left in the table.

''So…when are you going to confess you like Rua?'' Ruka asked once Bob was out of the earshot. Patty sighed sadly and looked out from the window.

''I don't know. He's been acting strangely today.'' Patty said. ''I wish I knew why.'' She continued to look out from the window.

''And I wish I knew why you can't confess to him. It can't be that hard!'' Ruka said putting her hand on Patty's shoulder.

''Oh really? Then why haven't you confessed to Sly yet?'' Patty countered. It worked since Ruka immediately became nervous and started blushing.

''Because it's harder. Sly is hard to approach and…we're not here to talk about my love life, we're talking about yours.'' Ruka said immediately changing the subject. Patty sighed again. ''Just try to tell him after school…alone. See where it goes from there.'' Ruka advised. Patty did a weak nod.

''I might try, but I can't promise anything.'' She said and picked her tray and left from the table, Ruka quickly following her.

''Why've you acted so strangely lately?'' Tenpei questioned from Rua once they were at the front of the class.

''I don't know.'' Rua simply answered and looked out from the window.

''It has something to do with Patty doesn't it?'' Tenpei asked with a knowing smile. Rua turned to look at him with shocked look. His face was slightly red.

''Why do you think it has something to do with her?'' Rua asked bewildered.

''Because you're blushing right now and from your actions during previous days, it's easy to deduce that you have a crush on Patty.'' Tenpei said pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Rua looked at him for a moment before sighing.

''Yes...I admit I've been acting weirdly and it's mostly because of Patty, but I don't know if it's crush.'' Rua said. He was a complete idiot when it came to love or dating.

''Do you feel good or awkward when you're with her, does your face feel hot when you're with her and do you ever have a feeling you want to be more than friends with her?'' Tenpei asked all this questions at once. Rua once again looked at him for a while before nodding as a yes for all the questions. ''Then it's official. You Rua have a crush on Patty.''

Rest of the school day went by normally and without any problems. It was the end of the school day that Patty feared. Since she had kind of promised to Ruka she would confess she would have to do it.

''Ding-Dong'' Bell rang that signaled the end of the final class. Students were happily running from school as it was Friday and they were all happy to start weekend.

The whole gang was now outside the academy. Ruka winked at Patty hoping that she'll do what she's supposed to do. Then she grabbed her Duel Board and rode outside from school's gate. Patty now knew she had no other choice. Tenpei and Bob had both left already.

''Umm Rua…there's something I want to tell you.'' Patty said sounding very nervous. Rua looked at her and then noticed they were alone. Not even any students were passing by. It was just two of them.

''O-okay.'' Rua answered becoming very nervous as well for some reason.

''Here goes…Rua I really l-li-li-'' Patty kept stammering and couldn't finish the sentence. Rua looked at her confused.

''Is everything okay?'' Rua asked worried and little confused about her stuttering.

''I m-mean I really li-lik-like…I really like…'' Patty said still unable to finish the sentence again.

''You really like what?'' Rua asked cocking his head to the side.

''_C'mon girl up a little! You can do it! You can't back down now!'' _Patty thought to herself.

''What I try to say is…I….I really like…y-you a-lot and I-I mean more…more as a friend.'' Patty said closing her eyes and putting her head down. She didn't dare to look at Rua to the eyes. She was afraid that he would look grossed out, angry or even sad. When she finally opened her eyes and looked up she could feel a pair of warm lips on hers.

''_What? Rua…Rua's kissing me! Does he actually like me back?'' _Patty thought during the kiss. It didn't last long, but it was still magical enough to be a first kiss.

''I really like you too. It just took time to realize it.'' Rua said grinning a little. Patty shook her head.

''That doesn't matter. Let's enjoy the moment now.'' Patty said and leaned in for another kiss.

Ruka was happily smiling as she was watching from the gate newborn couple kiss. She knew they would eventually end up together and she was right. She gave them one last glance before riding off with her Duel Board.

…..

Done! I'm satisfied with my first Academyshipping fanfic. Anyway…review if you liked, review if you didn't like.


End file.
